The present invention relates to keys and locks operable by the same. Key-operable locks may face a number of challenges that can compromise the security of the lock such as unauthorized duplication of the keys. Many conventional keys are easily copied, for example by taking an impression of the key or tracing its profile. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology. The present application provides novel and non-obvious contributions to this area of technology.